LAGRIMAS
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: alguien lastimo los sentimientos de orochimaru, y por eso orochimaru jura no volver a amar a nadie, pero eso cambia al conocer a kabuto
1. Chapter 1

Nota mia:Esta historia no es mia, la estoy publicando con el permiso de su autora original

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su crador masashi kishimoto

Notas de la autora original:Bueno, me llamo stefany y para ser sincera este sera el primer fic que escriba asi q igual y me faltan algunas cosas que espero ustedes me digan conforme avanza este fic, vemanos la historia va a tener un orden como el del anime a excepcion de la edad de algunos presonajes y algunos sucesos de la hstoria, es un oro x kabuto, y quiza no comienze como tal o no c ustedes seran las y los jueces xD

**LAGRIMAS**

**Amor**, que beneficio nos trae, porque nos haces sentir tan bien, porque tenemos que caer tan facilmente en sus redes, porque tiene la capacidad de hacernos sentir tan bien para luego destrozarnos, porque lo tenia que sentir...

- Ahhh  
>- Ahhh<br>- Sabes ya deberiamos irnos  
>- Si lo se, corre vistete rapido<br>- Esta bien  
>- Oye<br>- Aja  
>- Sabes, este, yo ... bueno... a mi<br>- Vamos te escucho que pasa  
>- Bueno me... me gustari... tener algo mas contigo<br>- ¿ Algo mas ?  
>- Si bueno despues de esto, no pensaras que<br>- que esto que  
>- No puedes decir que no significo nada, no puedes decir que fue solo<br>- Espera, si, si puedo "esto" solo fue por divercion, nada mas  
>- Pero... pero yo<br>- Pero tu que  
>- Yo... yo<br>- Tu que, vamos dilo rapido  
>- Yo te amo<br>- Oye, oye Orochimaru, lo siento pero pero para mi solo fue diversion, solo sexo  
>- Pero<br>- No sabes, ya no digas mas, jamas correspondere ese sentimiento tuyo, te lo repito para mi fue SOLO DIVERCION y al parecer ya se acabo

- Adios

Esas frias palabras le dolieron en el fondo a Orochimaru, en ese instante se sintio morir, esa persona, ese hombre habia sido su primera ilucion, esa persona era la primera en mostrarle afecto, esa persona fue la que hizo que Orochimaru no se sintiera siempre solo, a esa persona era la unica que el habia amado, pero ahora, volvia a quedar solo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, en ese memento se haria un juramento

_" El amor es algo inutil, solo me hizo olvidar mi objetivo, el amor solo te hace debil, vulnerable, solo te lastima, __**jamas**__, no puedo, nodebo volver a caer en este maldito sentimiento, no me permitire nunca esto, lo unico que provoca es odio y sufrimiento, __**jamas**__ lo debo mostrar, ademas no podre en ningun momento amar a nadie , a partir de ahora solo me enfocare en mi objetivo, nada mas ocupara mi cabeza, __**jamas**__ volvere a amar... "_

Haciendo este juramento, orochimaru un chico de tan solo 15 años, se quedo dormido recostado sobre su cama, con sus hermosos ojos bañados en lagrimas, con un corazon destrozado.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mantuvo su juramento, no amo a nadie, sin embargo eso esta por cambiar en uno de sus ahora seguidores, muchos y muchas eran usadas como juguetes pero nada mas, mas en cambio ahora se enfocara en el, una persona que le es vital en su objetivo pero que se volvera vital en su vida, alguien que lograria volver a hacer sentir en Orochimaru aquel setimiento que ha mantenido sellado...

_... ..._

Notas de la autora original:BUENO AQUI LO TIENEN ESPERO LES AGRADE, EN CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES VERAN YA EL OROKABU Y LEMON, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO LO SIENTO XD.


	2. Chapter 2

.T no saben lo que me paso ya lo habia escrito le di en enviar y no me habia registrado T_T lo borro toooodo bueno ya no vale la pena llorar por algo que ya paso asi que ahora lo escribire de nuevo xD. bien comenzare dando gracias por sus comentarios y pues lo de quien rompio el corazon de Orochimaru pues lo dejare a su imaginacion por algun tiempo, bien aqui vamos:

**LAGRIMAS**

**CAP. 2: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

10 años han pasado, 10 años de soledad, 10 años de hacer sentir en los demas lo que le hicieron sentir a el, 10 años en los que solo se dedico a consumar sus planes, pero algo tenia que cambiar en alguno de sus seguidores:

- Lord Orochimaru deje de moverse o no podre inyectar su medicina- Ese es Kabuto uno de sus mas fieles seguidores, uno de los mas brillantes medicos ninjas a su edad de 17 años, y uno que seria capaz de dar su vida por salvar la de su señor, mas sin embargo no solo por que es su subordinado si no por que le ama, desde hace ya algun tiempo Kabuto le ama pero ha sido muy lastimado, cada vez que eschucha el con quien se acosto, cada vez que debia curar las heridas provocadas por quienes hacia enojar...  
>- Me duele la cabeza demaciado, ese golpe que me dio esa maldita en realidad me dolio, me causo migraña<br>- Usted es el culpable, conoce bien a Tayuya, ¿ como esperaba que reaccionara cuando le dijo que se metio con ella solo por divercion?  
>- Olvide lo fuerte que es<br>- Sabe lo que me sorprende es que siga aqui  
>- Si por mi fuera estuviera muerta pero la necesito para mis planes<br>- Pero si falta un mes para la siguiente etapa de los examenes facilmente podria entrenar a otra persona. _"Al menos una que no le lastime"  
><em>- Lo se pero sera dificil encontrar a alguien con sus habilidades o su fisico  
>- Sera mejor que deje ya de hablar de ella dudo mucho que se le acerque a menos que sea para una mision <em>" Deja de hablar de las personas con las que te acuestas por favor no lo hagas no sabes como me duele, aunque me he esforzado por ocultar mis sentimientos se perfectamente que ya sabes lo que siento por ti, porque aun asi insistes en decirme esto..."<br>-_ Oye ¿ que ocurre? acaso te molesta Kabuto  
>Ante esta pregunta el joven peligris adquirio un tono rojiso en su rostro y una expresion de sorpresa en sus ojos, si eso le habia molestado pero no creyo que Orochimaru lo notaria<br>- Yo... a mi no me ... yo no._ " como que que me ocurre, no debo sonrojarme mas debo calmarme, piensa, que le contesto, calmate, no te alteres ya."  
><em>- Hey porque te sonrojas  
>- Yo... yo... no...no es nada<br>- Encerio ja no te creo mirate estas mas rojo de lo que ya estabas jaja  
>- Yo... <em>" Debo calmarme, dar una respuesta calmada, tranquilo"-<em> bueno la verdad es que solo me sorprendio la prenta es todo  
>- Oooo encerio<br>Al decir esto se levnato lentamente de la cama donde se encontraba recostado sin la parte superior de sus ropas, se acerco lentamente a Kabuto y pregunto:  
>- Oye pero aun no me dices si te molesta que hable de Tayuya, acaso estas celoso?<br>Ante este comentario no hubo respuesta pero Kabuto desvio el rostro y se quedo cabisbajo para que no se notara tanto lo rojo que todo su rostro estaba  
>- <em>" Calmate ahora es momento para que uses tu inteligencia di algo no te quedas callado" - <em>¿Porque estaria celoso señor?  
>- O no se solo una idea que paso por mi cabeza, pero ahora otra pregunta<br>- Si señor  
>- ¿ Porque te sonrojas cada vez que me acerco a ti ehh ?<br>- yo... yo... no ... este... yo _" que digo, que digo, no puede ser cierto, que hago yo, no puedo pensar, no puedo, raccionar"_  
>Orochimaru se acerco mas a Kabuto quien retrocedio lentamente hasta topar con su escritorio en donde se quedo quieto viendo como su señor se acercaba.<br>- _" Que hago ahora si mi rostro esta demaciado rojo, el ya se dio cuenta y, y que hago, poruqe puedo reaccionar siempre ante cualquier situacion menos en etsa yo que rayos debo hac..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamete pues Orochimaru lo estaba besando apasionadamente con algo de brusquedad, Kabuto solo se quedo inmovil, incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo, aunque en realidad no queria hacerlo, con un mano Orochimaru tomo a Kabuto por su cintura acercandolo mas a el, y su otra mano se poso en la nuca de su seguidor profundizando el beso, cuando se separaron Kabuto tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, con su rostro aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, su pequeña boca semi abierta, intentando articular alguna palabra sin embargo solo cortos balbuceos salian de ella, ante esto Orochimaru emitio una sonrisa de medio lado en señal de triunfo y alejandose de Kabuto se dirijio a la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

- Bueno ahora se porque te molesta que hable de Tayuya o de cualquiera, y tambien se porque te sonrojas asi, te vez gracioso

_- ... " no puede ser me beso, me beso, me beso, y...y lo correspondi, cielos que rayos me paso, se perfectamente lo que el hace inicia besando a alguien por dos o tres dias antes de acostarse con ellos, luego lo hace y... no hay mas hasta hay no vuelven a tener contacto, pero porque yo, otro mas en su lista, dudo mucho que esto se haya significado algo para el, no se compara con lo que yo siento ahora, pero no quiero pensar en lo que sigue, no quiero pensar en lo que va a hacer conmigo, detesto esto deberia estar feliz depues de que me beso pero... solo pienso en lo que pasara despues no quiero pensara en lo que va a pasar, no quiero pensar solo me gustaria no saber lo que va a pasar..."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_BIEN AQUI LO TIENEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PUES AQUI INICIA EL OROKABU, Y AUN SIGO SEMI ENOJADA POR QUE LO TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PERO YA LO TERMINE Y AHORA SOY FELIZ DE NUEVO XD_

_ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y ESPERO VER SU OPINION_


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a sabaku-no-zteff

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no nos pertenecen…

**LAGRIMAS**

**CAP. 3: JAMAS HABIAMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS**

2 Semanas, jamas habia durado con alguien tanto tiempo, jamas lo habia hecho sin acostarse con esa persona pero algo era diferente esta vez, algo le impedia dejar de besarlo, algo le impedia dejar de contemplar ese tierno rostro sonrojado cada vez que lo besaba, mas nunca un beso tierno, eran apasionados, bruscos, o al menos asi lo sentía el peligris.

Besos llenos de pasion y lujuria llenaban aquella habitacion, el mayor de ellos controlaba el ritmo, el menor solo se dejaba llevar, se sentia incapaz de iniciar esos encuentros, nunca iniciaba un beso, ni siquiera una caricia o abrazo, Orochimaru siempre iniciaba, pero... jamas habia una caricia tierna, jamas un abrazo, jamas tomarlo de la mano, o susurrarle alguna palabra de afecto ¿ Ternura ?, ¿inocencia? , ¿ amor ? cosas que jamas mostraba el mayor sin embargo era lo que mas anhelaba el menor.

Un crujido retumbo en la habitacion, habian caido en la cama, el de largo cabello oscuro tenia aprisionado al menor en la cama, sujetando sobre su cabeza sus delicadas muñecas, saboreando su cuello desesperadamente, posando su tibia lengua por ese delgado cuello, de un momento a otro el mayor mordio fuertemente el cuello del mas pequeño provocando que que este emitiera un leve gemido de dolor, el cual gozosamente disfruto el provocante de la futura marca en el cuello de Kabuto. Lentamente fue subiendo de su cuello a su boca besandolo otra vez, libero las muñecas ya algo adoloridas del menor, quien ni siquiera se movio de su posicion, mantuvo sus manos sobre su grisaceo cabello, pero aunque el momento lo disfrutaba, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz:

-_ " Porque hace esto?, si tan solo pudiera ser algo mas para el, algo mas que su juguete..."  
><em>-Ahhhhhh- su propi gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos  
>- ¿ Que pasa Kabuto ?- Pregunto con cinismo el palido ser<br>- O...oro...Orochimaru- sama, eso... eso me dolio-dijo el pequeño con algo de dificultad y con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla  
>- Vamos solo fue una pequeña mordida<br>- Pequeña- Dijo Kabuto enojado- Pero si me hizo sangrar el labio  
>- Bueno pues... asi esta mejor- Dicho esto se acerco lentamente a los labios de su subordinado<br>- Pe...- No logro articular la frase pues Orochimaru lo estaba besando de nuevo, saboreando su sangre.

Lentamente Orochimaru poso sus manos en la cadera de Kabuto haciendo que este se estremeciera, metio sus manos bajo las prendas superiores del ninja medic, provocando en el un leve gemidoque orochimaru ahogo en sus labios, separandose de el emitio una sonrisa de satisfaccion y nuevamente le pregunto:

- Que pasa Kabuto- Le encantaba escuchar lo que sentia cada vez que lo hacia estremecerse, Kabuto con mucha inocencia comento:  
>-Tiene... tiene la manos frias señor- Como le encantaba a Orochimaru sentirse poderoso<br>- Bueno, mejor acostumbrate porque es el inicio- Dicho esto comenzo a acariciar el dorso de Kabuto mientras concentraba la atencion de su boca en el lobulo izquierdo de Kabuto, Orochimaru se canso de las estorbosas prendas de Kabuto y le retiro las prendas superiores, dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto, Kabuto quien mantenia sus ojos cerrados ante las caricias propiciadas por Orochimaru no noto que cuando este se detuvo fue porque estaba deleitando su vista con una imagen que al ex- sannin le gustaria guardar por siempre, se mantenia sobre kabuto con sus brazos sirviendole de apoyo, los cuales se encontraban en los costados de Kabuto. La imagen que el veia seria lo primero que el consideraria Presiosamente tierno e inocente, ante su mirada, tenia a un Kabuto aun con sus gafas puestas, su cabello desordenado pero aun sujeto, su rostro, mantenia sus ojos cerrados con la impresion de una lagrima saliendo de ellos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su boca cerrada, intentando no emitir ningun tipo de sonido pero que en ocaciones se abra dejando al rey de las serpientes deleitarse con sus suaves gemidos, su cuello con rastros de su propia boca y su dorso bien formado gracias a su entrenamiento, un poco mas claro que su rostro subiendo y bajando rapidamente debido a la agitacion en la que sa encontraba.  
>En los momentos en que Orochimaru observaba el cuerpo de Kabuto, este profundizaba sus pensamientos...<p>

_- " por que tengo que amar a alguien asi... es... es de lo peor, siempre esta de mal humor, me usa como su juguete, mata a quien se le antoja y lo peor a lo unico que le presta atencion es a que ese inutil de Sasuke llegue, odio tanto a Sasuke, me roba la atencion de mi lord pero de una forma u otra me alegra que Orochimaru este feliz aunque esa alegria no la provoque yo..._  
>- Mmmmm... O-Orochimaru... Ahhhhh- estos gemidos se generaron gracias a que Orochimaru lamia, besaba y succionaba los pequeños y rosados pezones de Kabuto<br>- " Lo amo pero no creo soportar mucho mas tiempo este dolor, no creo poder acallar las veces que hiere mis sentimientos, detesto que hable de Sasuke cuando esta conmigo, si quiere hablar de el porque no lo hace con otro de sus seguidores, ese maldito niño hizo lo que yo tarde años en provocar en mi señor ORGULLO, hacer que mi lord me necesitara, tarde años esforzandome, buscando su afecto pero nada, hasta hace poco comenze a ser su mano derecha , me necesitaba pero... no fue al final como lo esperaba, terminaba usandome solo para restregarme las derrotas, pero yo sin poder decirle lo que sentia por el, y luego comenzo a usarme como su juguete, dudo mucho que para el signifiquen algo las caricias, los besos que me da. Aunque nunca antes habiamos llegado tan lejos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora original: AQUI LO TIENEN ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO ESTE CAP NO C POR QUE BUENO IGUAL QUE ANTES ESPERO SU OPINION Y CUIDENSE MUCHO, QUE TENGAN UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Notas de la autora original:Hola yo otra vez como lo prometi aqui estara el lemon y ademas sera un cap extra largo seeee bueno ya cambiando de tema tengo dos opciones para el fic la primera es esta: que este cap SEA EL FINAL, también cuento con otra opción pero aquí el punto es que si continuo va quedar bastante largo pues me estoy basando en la historia original de Naruto así que ustedes comenten si me quieren seguir soportando con mas fic o si ya después de leerlo les gusta así bien aquí vamos por el momento tengo un voto a favor de alargarla así q opinen xD

Notas mías: perdon por la tardanza ^^U

LAGRIMAS

CAP. 4: DOLOR

¿Cómo algo que para otras personas es insignificante puede ser tan importante para mí?

Kabuto ahora con más confianza comenzó a acariciar el desnudo dorso de Orochimaru ,sintió aquella suave piel que tanto anhelaba, recorrió con calma y suavemente todo aquel pálido cuerpo, por su parte Orochimaru inicio a quitar los pantalones de Kabuto quien solo elevo un poco su cadera haciendo la tarea de Orochimaru más sencilla, al terminar de quitar aquella estorbosa prenda se acomodó entre las piernas de Kabuto, Rozando con delicadez sus miembros, provocando en ambos una mayor excitación, mientras esto ocurría Kabuto abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo frente a su rostro a Orochimaru con sus ojos cerrados emitiendo gemidos casi imperceptibles, ante esto Kabuto se liberó de algunos de los miedos que lo seguían: su timidez por ejemplo la disminuyo al ver a Orochimaru.

Tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro de su señor haciendo que este instintivamente detuviera sus movimientos y abriera sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada llena de amor, llena de sinceridad, con su pulgar Kabuto acaricio la mejilla de Orochimaru la cual obtuvo un ligero tono rosado, Kabuto había logrado darle un tono a esa blanca piel, acerco el rostro de la serpiente hasta el suyo sellando sus labios en un beso, el primero que Kabuto iniciaba, el primero que Orochimaru consideraba algo digno de recordarse, Orochimaru tenía una expresión de sorpresa ante lo que Kabuto estaba haciendo, el beso que inicio superficial poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo, sin embargo algo era distinto en esta ocasión, Kabuto era quien se intentaba abrir paso entre los labios de su amo y lo logro rápidamente, al terminar el encuentro Orochimaru mantenía la expresión del inicio y Kabuto le mostró una sonrisa tierna, luego de ello con sus suaves caricias Kabuto fue bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón de Orochimaru el cual desabotono con facilidad y comenzó a bajar, siendo que la serpiente terminó de quitárselos junto a su ropa interior quedando desnudo y la ropa abandonada en el suelo de la habitación

Orochimaru bajo desde la boca de Kabuto hasta su pecho donde comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su pequeño, lentamente esos besos fueron bajando por el abdomen de Kabuto haciendo que este se estremeciera de placer, cuando llego a su entrepierna se detuvo y arranco las prendas interiores de Kabuto dejándolo completamente desnudo, contemplo el perfecto cuerpo de Kabuto y continuó con sus caricias , inicio lamiendo sexymente la punta del ya erecto miembro de Kabuto , pasando su tibia lengua por todo el largo de su entrepierna para luego atrapar el miembro de Kabuto en su boca subiendo y bajando su rostro estimulando a Kabuto enormemente quien gemía fuertemente, él va y ven se hizo más continuo, más rápido, Kabuto inicio a mover su cadera haciendo más rápidos los movimientos, despacio Orochimaru se fue deteniendo enfocándose solo en la punta, succionándolo y dando leves mordidas, con una mano se ayudaba masturbando a Kabuto y con la otra se fue acercando a su pequeña entrada, al sentir como se acercaba se tensó e hizo que Orochimaru parara y subiera hasta su rostro de nuevo.

- Que te ocurre

- " y todavía tiene el cinismo de preguntar qué cree que me ocurre" - Bueno...yo…yo no

- Descuida será cuidadoso

- Eso... eso no va a quitar el hecho de que me duela

- Solo será al inicio

- Pero...pero

- Ya, ya no te quejes tanto quieres?- Dicho esto acerco dos de sus dedos a la boca de Kabuto la que se mantenía fuertemente cerrada- Vamos ábrela- Orochimaru acariciaba los labios de Kabuto en un intento inútil de que los abriera, mientras seguía con su afán de abrir la boca del peligris con la otra bajo hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente haciendo que este gimiera, lo que aprovecho Orochimaru para introducir sus dedos en la boca de Kabuto

- Mmmmm aghhhh mmmm- Sus gemidos se veían limitados porque estaba lamiendo sensualmente los dedos de su señor, de pronto los retiro de su boca - Orochimaru...se...señor- Dijo como último aviso ya se iba a venir en la mano de su señor y así lo hizo, luego con sus dedos ya humedecidos por Kabuto lo giro cuidadosamente dejándolo recostado sobre su estómago, beso su espalda y tomo la cadera de Kabuto entre sus manos elevándola un poco, coloco su mano en la estrecha entrada de Kabuto haciendo que este se aferrara a las sabanas de la cama fuertemente lo que noto Orochimaru

- Tranquilo ya te dije que seré cuidadoso

- s-si... esta…bien

Lentamente fue insertando uno de los dedos previamente humedecidos por Kabuto en su entrada la cual era demasiado estrecha.

-Ahhh.. Ahhhhh... Aahhhh- Los gemidos que en ese momento emitía Kabuto eran en lo absoluto de placer... sentía dolor demasiado para él, no pensó jamás que le doliera así, Orochimaru comenzó a mover su dedo para que se dilatara, poco después inserto el segundo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos en el interior de Kabuto mientras este derramaba lagrimas por el dolor aunque lentamente este fue disminuyendo.

-ahhhhh AHHHHH- Kabuto ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse y ¡a iniciaba a sentir placer ante los movimientos de Orochimaru, cuando sintió que los gemidos de du uke ya no eran tanto de dolor retiro sus dedos de su interior y le dio la vuelta quedando de nuevo frente e frente, en un movimiento rápido Orochimaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ayudo con delicadeza a Kabuto para que se levantara y lo sentó en sus piernas quedando sus rostros a la misma altura.

Kabuto rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Orochimaru, este aun sin penetrarlo lo beso y para profundizar ese beso Kabuto abrazo por la nuca a su señor mientras él lo sujetaba de la cintura, al separarse el joven médico dijo con timidez y con voz suave y calmada

- Hágalo señor- dícho esto Orochimaru comprendió, elevo a Kabuto un poco y acerco su endurecido miembro a la pequeña entrada y lentamente entro en el

- Mmmmm AAAAAAA- Fue un gemido muy fuerte, casi un grito de dolor, junto con el Kabuto aprisiono a su señor en un fuerte abrazo, ejerció mucha presión en sus manos, haciendo que sus uñas se enterraran en la blanca piel de Orochimaru provocando que rojas gotas de sangra brotaran de su espalda y dejaran su rastro hasta caer en la cama.

- Oye tranquilo me estas hiriendo

-me... me...du...duele…de...ma...cia...do- " Jamás imagine que se sintiera tanto dolor, es demasiado si sigo así no voy a soportar mucho"

Orochimaru hizo un leve movimiento provocando en Kabuto otra ola de dolor

- Se...señor...por...por...favor...por favor-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su voz

- Por...porfavor...no...no...no se mue...va se...se ...lo rue...se lo...ruego…señor

-Kabuto mírame- Dijo firme Orochimaru, el peligris dejo de presionar las heridas que provoco en su señor y retiro su rostro del cuello de la serpiente, en su camino fue derramando lagrimas sobre la espalda, cuello y pecho de Orochimaru, al tener el rostro de su Kabuto frente al de le dijo

-Kabuto, tranquilo- al terminar de decir esto retiro delicadamente las gafas del peligris, quito la banda de su frente y con cuidado quito la delgada liga negra que sujetaba su hermoso cabello.

- Kabuto abre tus ojos- al hacerlo se encontró con aquella mirada que tanto amaba, con esos ojos felinos color dorado, adornados con esas ligeras sombras purpuras, si, una de las cosas que Kabuto mas amaba eran los ojos de aquel ser cuando le miraba.

- Escucha, calma, no te hare daño, confía en mi- Kabuto asintió dejando salir otra lagrima de sus negros ojos, la cual Orochimaru limpio con su pulgar y comenzó a besarlo mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse ahogando los gemidos de Kabuto en su boca, cuando sintió que su pequeña victima ya no le abrazaba con tanta desesperación, cayo en cuenta de que ya lo comenzaba a disfrutar aunque sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, aun le dolía pero era menos.

Orochimaru fue aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas mientras Kabuto aun lloraba pero sus gemidos eran ya más de placer que de dolor, esas manos pálidas se posaron en la cadera de Kabuto moviéndolo arriba y abajo aumentando le intensidad.

La serpiente volvió a tirar a Kabuto en la cama quedando sobre él y continuando con la penetración, salió de él y subió una de las piernas del médico en su hombro y continuo con las embestidas que en esa posición eran mucho más profundas.

-Ahhh..AHHHHH- con esto otra lágrima se asomó por los ojos del peligris, había regresado el dolor

- Kabuto te volviste a tensar... relájate

- No...no pue...do

- Relájate

- Duele

Al oír esto Orochimaru suaviso la penetración y bajo la pierna de Kabuto de su hombro, Kabuto rodeo la cintura de su señor quien se sostenía sobre una mano y con la otra bajo hasta la entrepierna de Kabuto masturbándolo con rapidez para provocar mayor placer el peligris y lo logro.

-Ahhh...Ahhhh o... orochimaru Ahhhh- Estos gemidos ya eran producto de placer por lo que Orochimaru pensó en ir más rápido, pero, antes de hacerlo la voz de Kabuto se hizo oír en la habitación

- Se...señor...ahhh...mas...más rápido...Ahhh- y Orochimaru así lo hizo aumento la velocidad.

Orochimaru pronto se vino dentro de Kabuto, llenando al pequeño ser con su cálida semilla, provocando en ambos seres un gemido unísono, salió de él pero continuo masturbando a su subordinado quien se vino nuevamente en la mano de su señor.

La serpiente exahusta calló al lado de Kabuto, quien giro sobre su costado viendo a Orochimaru con sus ojos cerrados, lentamente también Kabuto los cerró pues estaba exahusto después de lo que había pasado, Orochimaru abrió sus ojos y vio a Kabuto con sus ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente pero... su respiración bruscamente se hizo más calmada de lo habitual lo que alarmo a la serpiente

- "que tiene, que le sucede"- Al revisar a Kabuto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormido había sido demasiado para ese pequeño cuerpo, al ver esa escena Orochimaru sonrió y le propicio un pequeño beso en la frente al cual aunque estuviera dormido Kabuto respondió con una leve sonrisa que alegro al frio Orochimaru, de un momento a otro Kabuto abrazo el cuerpo del ser que más amaba, ante esto Orochimaru se semi sorprendió, pero recordó que estaba inconsciente así que su expresión normal volvió a su rostro.

Metió uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza de Kabuto para servirle de apoyo, acerco el pequeño cuerpo del peligris y le abrazo también.

-" Mi Kabuto quiero que sepas que si te lastime en este momento me perdones no era mi intención, jamás te lastimaría intencionalmente, sé muy bien que eres un niño aun, por lo menos para mí lo eres, se perfectamente que eres una criatura tierna e inocente y que por ello deseas caricias tiernas en algún momento, sé que me amas, y sé que te he lastimado, perdóname por eso, si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, si supieras lo mucho que te AMO y eso jamás lo voy a poder cambiar, sin embargo aunque mi más grande deseo sea decirte o demostrarte lo que siento eso no va a poder pasar, el amor te hace vulnerable si lo mostramos nos lastima y... no quiero volver a resultar herido, me jure a mí mismo no volver a amar pero... pero tu haz hecho que rompa mi juramento, aun así, ni el ser que más amo, la persona más importante en mi vida, más incluso que mi propia existencia, saldría ileso de mis sentimiento, por más que te proteja muchos me odian y al saber que eres importante para mi te usarían para vengarse de mí, no soportaría ver que lago te sucediera por culpa de mis sentimientos, si no soy yo alguien más te lastimaría y no podría resistirlo, por eso perdóname, pero ni a ti ni a nadie le puedo mostrar lo que siento, no puedo permitir que nadie sepa que TE AMO"

Todas esas palabras, sus verdaderos sentimientos se los susurro a Kabuto quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de aquel ser que tanto le amaba, al terminar Orochimaru dio un suave beso en la frente de Kabuto derramando algunas lágrimas de un dolor muy amargo, una de ellas cayo en la mejilla de su amado y corrió por esta hasta terminar en la cama en la que se encontraban y así quedo dormido abrazando al único ser que había podido amar desde aquel día , con un sentimiento que lastimaba a Kabuto por creer que no existía y que lastimaba a Orochimaru por el simple hecho de existir dentro de él y no poder expresarlo, y así se quedaron dormidos ambos seres con esa última lagrima...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora original: oooooooo e aqui el dilema ¿les gusto? porque... este podría ser el capítulo final, comenten y veré que hacer. Gracias y quizá sea la última vez que en este fic me despida de ustedes, espero ansiosamente su respuesta...

Notas mías: Bueno, como dije al principio y reitero ahora: Este fic NO es mío, y aquí hay un dilema para mí…

desam13noaynessie: gracias por tú review, pero comó ya dije, el fic no es mío; es de otra chica, y me dirijo a ti, por q eres la única q ha mostrado interés en el fic, ahora, hay un problema con el fic, zabaku no esteff (la autora original) ha escrito hasta el capítulo 42, pero ya hace un buen rato q no sube conti, y estoy tratando de ponerme en contacto con ella, así que desam13noaynessie tú me dices que quieres q haga, sigo publicando el fic hasta donde se quedó zabaku no esteff a ver si mientras tanto me pongo en contacto con ella, o ya dejó el fic aquí, tú dime q hago.

Bueno, saludos a todos y gracias por leer. Espero tu review con tu opinión y decisión desam13noaynessie

Bueno, SAYO


End file.
